


A crazy kidnapping

by Dackytwo



Series: Tubbo & SBI  prompts [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Insane Wilbur Soot, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Overprotective, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Possessive Behavior, Protective Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dackytwo/pseuds/Dackytwo
Summary: prompt by leelikessarmadillos:tubbo has been hanging out with sbi for ages now, the boy would go over almost every day to the point he basically lived at the house. The family loved having 'their little bee' over and would make him stay for as long as they could. slowly they began to become more obsessive. tubbo was oblivious to the lingering stares or the unwillingness to let him leave. the boy never noticed when the family had to hold Tommy back from grabbing the boy and bringing him back.at least thats what they had thought, tubbo saw it all. slowly he started to go over less and less. The family came to realize that tubbo was pulling away. their boy was trying to leave them. the crazed family couldn't allow that and decided to take what was theirs. the next time he came over it was tense, the once subtle looks were now blatant stares as the boy drank the water Wilbur had offered him. quickly he collapsed into Techno's arms as he came to realize what they had done.it took months after that to get Tubbo to depend on them. after hard work the boy finally couldn't function without them. he was finally theirs. their little bee. their tubbo.this will probably have 2 chapters or 3
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Tubbo & SBI  prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132775
Comments: 37
Kudos: 219





	1. Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leelikesarmadillos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelikesarmadillos/gifts).



Tubbo had noticed something strange every time he went to his best friends' house, like how they stared at him subtly, making him suppress shivers with that... weird look in their eyes every time they glanced at him. It didn't seem violent, just desperate. 

He also noticed how panicked they were every time he had to leave to go back to his home. Like how Techno stopped dead in his tracks and his small smile disappeared while his eyes widened slightly, or how Wilbur always tried to make him stay to play "one last song" with him and insisted until Tubbo started to literally full-on telling him to stop. Another example was how Tommy always froze and seemed hesitant with his body language suggesting panic, his hands either in his pockets or fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, his posture was stiff and his legs moved in a stance that seemed like he was ready to run with his foot always tapping the ground nervously. Phil was different though, he would just look disappointed and looking at him with sadness and well, that was pretty effective since Tubbo was **very** easily guilt-tripped.

Don't get the wrong idea, Tubbo didn't hate them of course, they were basically his family since his parents only came back home the night from being out in the city all day, Tubbo didn't actually know what they did, but judging by his father smelling like alcohol and his mother rarely coming home and smelling like a cologne which was definitely not of his father he is pretty sure he knows. He loved cooking with Phil, he was like the loving father he never had, he loved sword training with Techno even though he always lost, he loved playing songs with Wilbur, even helping him write song lyrics at some points. He absolutely adored hanging out with Tommy especially since the family's backyard had a beehive and he had made it very clear he loved those adorable fluffy insects as he always played with them.

He just felt a little... trapped under the family's gazes.

The moment when he started to try and set some boundaries was when Wilbur and Techno had to physically hold Tommy and restrain him from running after Tubbo and probably trying to bring him back in the blonde's house. It was scary, and it made him uncomfortable, so he decided that he needed to put an end to this, he started coming over less and less slowly, making the most believable excuses he could to get back home, some days he wouldn't even come at all, telling his friends that his parents wouldn't let him go out and just made him study. Those days Tommy would call him through his communicator, asking him where he was and if he safe. He would spend his free time reading books and sketching. 

He thinks they've started to notice recently, he would get constant calls from not only Tommy but Wilbur, Techno, and Phil as well to the point where he denied them because he always got interrupted by them, he would just message Tommy saying 'im ok' and then ignore the calls all day. He felt safer at his house since they did not know where he lived, him meeting the family in a very large grassland full of bees.

Tubbo comes over twice a week instead of every day like he did before. He thinks that it's a little harsh, but at least he has enough time to collect flowers for each family member. He usually gives a bouquet of peonies and alliums to Techno, a mix of sunflowers and dandelions to Wilbur, a mix of lilies of the valley and oxeye daises to Phil, and a mix of poppies and red tulips to Tommy.

They always looked happy when he gave the bouquets to them but they also seemed disappointed in some way, like they wanted something else from him, sometimes he wondered if he forgot anything important. He closed the book he was reading and checked the time on his communicator. Strangely enough, there weren't any missed calls from the Sleepy Inc. Family. He brushed it off as he got up from his old bed, fixed his green long-sleeved shirt, and put the book on his small birch bedside table. Tubbo walked through his house, passing by the kitchen just to eat some crisps as a snack, he munched on them as he headed to the entrance of his house.

He put on his black shoes, which were positioned in front of the door, he quickly put them on, opened the oak doorway, and grabbed his house keys, he stepped outside, summery sunlight covering his face as a soft smile appeared on his face, enjoying the warmness of the sun. He closed the door behind him and put the keys in his pocket as he headed in the direction of his best friend's house for the first time this week.

Tubbo carefully walked through the large sunflower plains that separated his house and the deep dark oak forest where the family lived, stopping once in a while to pet some bees or simply admire them from a distance. He reached the edge of the dark oak forest in about an hour, there was a small path leading to the Sleepy Inc. household, it was decorated with a few pebbles and some flowers to the sides, every time he walked down the path he would always cheer up a little at the colorfulness of its sides. 

The sun was blocked by the dark oak leaves, making it slightly colder than the plains. He reached his destination after about half an hour, he walked in front of the door, raising his hand to knock, only for the door to fly straight open, making Tubbo flinch slightly from the loud sound. He was met with Technoblade's face, well not exactly his face, since the older was way taller than him. He lifted his head up to meet Techno's gaze, he had a wide smile plastered on his face, his ruby eyes narrowed slightly and filled with the same look Tubbo was so weirded out about.


	2. Teatime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no, I don't ship them you absolute perverts, this is P TO THE L TO THE A TO THE T TO THE O TO THE N TO THE I TO THE C
> 
> P-L-A-T-O-N-I-C.

Tubbo returned Techno's smile with a small grin, as the pinkette moved to the side, his red cape swirling behind him, a wide smile never leaving his face. Tubbo stepped in, not surprised to see Tommy waiting for him at the archway that separated the living room, the main hall, and the kitchen. Tommy grinned mischievously at him, before lunging towards him and grabbing his hand gently before dragging him over through the living room, upstairs, and to Tommy's and Wilbur's room while Tubbo giggled the whole time.

Tubbo saw Wilbur's guitar on his bed, positioned on the soft pastel yellow sheets, with no Wilbur in sight. Tommy reluctantly let go of Tubbo's hand to sit down at the edge of his bed, before patting the spot next to him, the brunette sitting shortly after, as the blonde intertwined their hands again. Tubbo stared at particularly nothing before he landed his eyes on a small ukulele in Wilbur's half-open closet as Tommy made the umpteenth joke about women.

Tubbo's eyes practically lit up with desire, smiling softly at the thought of when his father was usually home and taught him how to play the instrument. Tommy suddenly stopped talking as he noticed Tubbo not listening, his eyes falling on Wilbur's closet and what Tubbo was staring at. A small acacia ukulele Wilbur once played before turning to the guitar.

He smiled softly at his best friend, his eyes relaxing a little as a chuckle escaped him. He suddenly got up from his spot on the bed, alerting Tubbo who turned to look at him, his face reddening in embarrassment after realizing he zoned out so long.

Tommy turned to look at Tubbo, ukulele in hand before handing it to Tubbo, as the brunette's eyes studied the ukulele, small hands handling it carefully, eyes basically glimmering with desire before he looked up to Tommy with a broad smile. 

"Hey Tommy, wanna hear a song?"

\------------------------------------------------------------  
Tubbo doesn't know how long it's been, he has been performing for Tommy while trying to teach him along the way, time passed quickly when he strummed the strings of the ukulele. He was broke out of his and Tommy's little world when the door creaked, making Tubbo suddenly stop playing, alerting Tommy who started whining and asking him to continue, before he followed Tubbo's gaze.

Wilbur and Techno standing in the doorway, holding a tray with four teacups decorated with roses, a small sugar cube container, and a plate with pastries in it, Wilbur was staring at Tubbo, seeming pleasantly surprised, grinning playfully at him. Techno was also staring at him, seemingly amused by the younger.

"Why hello boys!" Exclaimed Wilbur, entering the room along with Techno.

Tubbo beamed red with embarrassment, putting the ukulele down on the side of the bed non-occupied by Tommy. He hid his face with his hands while Tommy laughed, he could hear Wilbur set the tray on his empty bedside table that set the space between Tommy's and Wilbur's beds, while Techno moved Tubbo's hands from his face, making the brunette look him in the eyes.

Techno had the same grin, if not a little creepier, and a deranged look in his eyes. It took all of Tubbo's sheer will and trust in the older to not panic and push him away. He smiled back softly, an unsure look in his eyes as his face turned back to its original color. Techno pulled away slowly, sitting right in front of Tubbo as Wilbur gave his twin a teacup. Techno blatantly stared at the brunette, as Wilbur offered a teacup to Tommy. The blonde stared at Tubbo from the corner of his eye, as Wilbur gave Tubbo the penultimate teacup left on the tray. 

Wilbur sat next to his twin after placing the tray on the bedside table, taking his teacup with him. Tubbo could feel the three men blatantly staring at him, as he brought the tea closer to his mouth to drink it. It was surprisingly sweet at first before it became unbearably acid as he drank more and more, the displeased taste not leaving his tongue even after he finished all the tea, a wave of exhaustion hit him as he arched his back slightly, almost feeling like someone put weight on his shoulders.

He jumped slightly when Tommy put a hand on his shoulder, as Tubbo turned to look at him he noticed his vision started to get blurrier and blurrier, Tommy's figure was nothing more than a silhouette, and the brunette could swear the lamp's light was brighter than before. He tried to massage his temples, he closed his eyes shut in pain as he could feel a headache start to form. He couldn't hear Tommy's voice clearly, just muffled words. 

He felt a hand on his other shoulder, he opened his eyes slowly, he turned around to see Techno staring at him, Tubbo could barely keep his eyelids open, he leaned into Techno's touch, basically collapsing against the older, as Tommy let go of him.

He could have sworn that a distant voice cheered as he buried his face in Techno's torso and the pinkette wrapped his red cape around him. He closed his eyes, just wanting to rest a little. After all, they were friends, and he could trust them, right?


	3. Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy's chap is here boys! I apologize for how shitty this was! I am in love with lee's prompts and I REALLY wanna continue the royal AU one without the weight of this one on my shoulders for this long. I probably will take a shit ton of time to upload another chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE WAY! 
> 
> \--------------------  
> TIME SKIP  
> \----------------------
> 
> ||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
> FLASHBACK  
> |||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Tubbo just woke up, and the first thing he noticed was the throbbing pain he felt coming from his head. He closed his eyes shut in pain as he held his forehead, the skin hotter than usual at the touch, he probably had a fever. He opened his eyes, his sight partially blocked from his arms as he slowly tried to sit up, his vision was blurry. He held his head low and saw that his legs were still under the covers of a warm bed with green sheets on it. He blinked a few times, trying to see properly. 

He let his arms fall back to his side, he looked around the room he was in. His bed was against the pastel green wall filled with paintings of flowers and bees, there were no windows, there were four chairs in the room, two were in front of the end of the bed he was laying in, the other two were instead, in front of a desk, that was filled with vases full of bouquets Tubbo could swear he saw somewhere. The only exit and entrance of the room was an iron door, he looked slightly lower, most of the floor was covered by a green carpet and lime carpet, the rest was made out of dark oak planks. Wait, dark oak?

Tubbo's eyes widened as he tried to recall what happened after he entered the Sleepy boys inc. Household, the last thing he clearly recalled was playing the ukulele in Tommy's room with the blonde. His breath hitched when he remembered Wilbur and Techno coming with the room with _tea._ They didn't drug him, right? No, they would never, they were friends and Tubbo trusted them.

But the signs were there. The chairs, the bouquets on the desk, the dark oak planks, they were all there. Tubbo wanted to cry, he couldn't believe people he considered family would betray him like this. What would they do with him now? His eyes watered at the feeling of betrayal in his chest, he curled up on himself and sobbed quietly, tears flowing down his cheeks.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the iron door squeak. He lifted his head, panic numbed his thoughts as he backed up into the corner of the room. Phil was looking at him with that _same. fucking. look._ He saw the older's eyes widen in pity, the blonde quickly ran over to the panicked brunette, his wings ruffled, showing a clear sign of worry and uncomfortableness. He kneeled down to the boy's eye level, his wings relaxing slightly as he smiled sweetly before cupping Tubbo's face in his hands, gently wiping away the tears with his thumbs, while Tubbo stared at him with his mouth agape and his eyes wide.

"It's okay bee, you're safe with us now." The sickeningly sweet tone used by the man made the brunette want to throw up.

\--------------------------------  
Tommy.  
\--------------------------------

Tubbo thinks that Tommy was probably the worst out of the four, ever since he woke up the blonde wouldn't leave him alone, always following him around, joking around almost like Tubbo wasn't here against his will. He remembers the first time he and Tommy were alone at the house together, Wilbur had gone out to the city to buy new strings for his guitar (At least that's what he told him, Tubbo doesn't know for sure.) Techno and Phil had gone to the nearby village blacksmith to get some new swords they commissioned.

Tommy was absolutely euphoric to be left with his 'Brother' at home all alone, without anyone in his way to interrupt them while they hung out in his room. The blonde constantly clung to his side, hugging him, being over-affectionate, and even insisting that the brunette out on some of his old hoodies, saying that 'brothers lent old clothing to each other!'. 

This was the first time he mentioned wanting to go home. He remembers how Tommy's face fell, frowning, eyebrows furrowed, and eyes full of sadness and anger. The blonde told him that he was already home, and to stop saying nonsense. Tubbo insisted. He still regrets it. 

Tommy grabbed him by his wrist, dragging him to the room the brunette woke up in, all while yelling profanities at him and calling him ungrateful, naive, and a traitor. It reminded him of his father when he was still home. When they finally reached the door, Tubbo's wrist was sore and Tommy was quiet. He opened the iron door, throwing him inside on the floor making Tubbo fall and cry out in pain. The blonde entered the room and then locking the door behind him.

He crouched down to the brunette, which was still on the floor, rubbing his wrist gently and with tears in his eyes. Tubbo flinched away from the hand that tried cupping his face, only making Tommy grimmer.

The teen let a few tears fall, as he tried suppressing a sob, only for it to sound even more miserable than it would have if he just simply didn't do anything. Tommy's eyes softened at the crying teen, he patted his hair, smiling slightly when the brunette didn't flinch away again. 

He cupped Tubbo's face, wiping a few tears before pressing a kiss on his forehead and cooing honey-covered lies, trying to explain to the brunette why he did that and how it was his fault. It only made Tubbo sob harder.

"You made me do this bee, but don't worry, I'm your brother so I'd forgive you anything! Wanna know a secret? Your parents haven't even TRIED looking for you! We're all you have bubba, and it hurts me so much to think you'd be this ungrateful."


End file.
